


Let's Break Up

by brelovescats



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bilingual, Break Up, F/M, Not Happy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi breaks up with his girlfriend in order to audition for Big Hit Entertainment as a single male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Break Up

She's about to cry... Scream... Run... She doesn't know.

"You're joking except this time it isn't funny." Except she knows Yoongi doesn't tell jokes with that expression on his face.

"Amelia..." He starts. He sounds like a father forced to tell his little girl that her puppy ran away. When his hand squeezes sympathetically on her shoulder, she shoves his arm away. She takes a step back.

His face crumbles.

She becomes angry. Her hands ball up into fists, but before she can hit him, he catches her wrists. She lets out her first sob. She rests her face in the side of his neck. Though she's American and her first language is English, she can speak fluent Korean so that's the language they converse in. So when the stuttered, choppy English words are whispered carefully into her ear, she knows he isn't joking and she'll never see him again.

"Let's break up."


End file.
